Forum:Removal of Technology Wizard's admin rights
Technology Wizard is a rat who likes to stick his nose into everything and create political drama without adding any value to the dialogue. Ironically, given his namesake, his technical incompetency is illustrated by poor knowledge of how the wiki software works and the fact that all his edits are marked as minor even a week after being shown how and why to correct it, prior to which he had no knowledge of what a minor edit was. He has selfishly mass-modified the community messages page in rapid succession so that all 375,000 users per day to the wiki are harassed by the same popup message repeatedly just so that he can perform testing. He blocks first time editors without warning. They may not do a good job because they are new to editing and some may not understand that their tests go live immediately and should use a sandbox if they wish to test. It is the job of admins to help guide new users so that they may make good contributions in future, not to ban them without so much as a warning beforehand. Following his unilateral decision to "move" this page he also blocked me. He moved this page to Forum:Administrative Chamges − Chamges, anyone? − which I then moved to Request for removal of Technolog Wizard's Adminship to more accurately reflect the original title, but forgot the Forum: namespace prefix so moved it again to include it. Following this he blocked me from the site and moved the page yet again to Forum:Removal for Technology Wizard's Adminship, a title which isn't English. He claimed that I should be blocked because renaming my page to an appropriate title is trolling and such behaviour is a bannable offense on this wiki. Moreover, every time he moved the page he decided to copy and paste the content which destroyed the page change history. I therefore nominate Technology Wizard for the removal of admin rights which will not impede his ability to add value to the wiki and give him the opportunity to learn and grow without harming anything or anyone during the process. Support # Giving Technology Wizard admin privileges is the wiki equivalent of giving a child the keys to the nuclear missile − an accident waiting to happen. --BBilge 09:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) # I agree. His wiki aptitude has improved over the time he's been here, but I still find it lacking for an admin position. I also have to agree that he's always been a drama queen, I mean just read his comments. -- 00:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC) #* Yeah but don't consider the things Tech has done, I mean you aren't using a template made by him or anything -.- 00:26, 8/11/2011 #*I don't follow. Do you need to be an admin to create templates? I wasn't when I created mine. --BBilge 00:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC) #*I wasn't talking to you obviously, also refrain from talking to me, I don't need anymore problems. I don't even know why you wasted your time making this, it's simply pathetic. 03:18, 8/11/2011 # I'm throwing my hat into the ring, between the above comment from Tech and the recent "banning consensus" regarding BBilge I've seen all I needed to. Tech's attitude, especially as an admin, is just completely ridiculous in all accounts. Not only does he act with immaturity, as can be seen above me, he deals with issues in a hasty, personal bias filled, way, not with a level head that is required of someone with these level of rights, as can be seen with the blocking of BBilge instead of actually trying to ask BBilge why he was doing what he was. I thought after he took his little break he came back with a new level of maturity, but after this whole ordeal I see that his new-found maturity was just a facade, once he was put under pressure his maturity crumbled away and his true, immature self, emerged once more. He is not the kind of person I believe should be an admin on this wiki. 00:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) # I'm sorry tech but even if BBilge is an a-hole, you can't do that stuff, he is an editor of this wiki. I recall telling you that in order to be an admin you needed a maturity that you haven't fully developed as stated avobe # Agreed with above. 16:48, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # Learning when and when not to act is just as important as learning how and how not to behave. Tech really REALLY needs to work on his "When's" Asperon Thorn 14:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC) # I heard you did good things, heard you did bad, your attitude is nice but I don't know if you deserve the rights and use them good. I'm not advanced enough to vote, just my thoughts. --Bachoru, the boss of all bosses 09:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) # I tend to stay out of lovers quarrels... -Deshiba 08:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Oppose ## In what way does having one admin comprise a problem? --BBilge 09:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC) *Protect pages from editing, if they have been heavily vandalized. *View deleted pages and comments. *Modify the achievement badges, and create new ones. *Mass delete pages and comments created by the same user in one click. *Edit the Wiki's interface files. if one of these things needed to be done and no admin+ was active though it is unlikely to happen because we have Neon # I dont mind Tech he has always been active since i have come to this wiki and strives to improve this wiki to the best of his ability and this would also mean that we would only have 1 admin. --LoLisNumbaWan 09:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) # I've seen that he's nice, he does everything in good will, he's also rather active. I can't see reason to remove his admin rights. MatthewRock 09:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) # Insulting someone is no way to demote them. Ilkcs 19:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) # User_blog:TehAnonymous/Too_long_to_put_in_a_comment|Explanation [[User:TehAnonymous|'TehAnonymous']] 20:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) # I kinda don't get why do you want to demote Tech, He's great and all. If you are opposed by his comment, You need to change your attitude first. Paul Levesque 02:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) # No reason to remove him, He's contributing to wiki as usual. Just like IIkcs said. Sudarsono 07:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) # "Selfish, mindless and incompetent drama queen" (Quoted from BBilge). Hmm... ROFL, just ROFL. Is the donkey talking about the rabbit's big ears? 20:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) # He's been friendly and helpful, and ive seen him contribute alot to the wiki, why would you want his admin rights removed because of that? ChiwiseNZ 07:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) # --sk8bcn: non-sense. This is just non-sense. He contributes a lot and I don't see what you're referering too (especially the drama queen part). # I dunno about you people, but... Tech's always been a pretty nice guy. He may've said some things that relate to Teemo that I disapprove of, but that's not a reason for me to hate him for pretty much no apparent reason. Hate is not something we need on here, and you, BBilge, seem to have a lot of it. Beautiful Moon 02:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) # >_< Demise101 >_< 02:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) # --Jamesrulez1 07:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) He contributes a LOT and is very active. I see him on all the time. #* I am still trying to figure out that word for people that call other people what they feel about themselves, anyone know it? 20:46, 8/11/2011 # All I see is two people that don't like each other and are flinging poo at each other. Seriously guys, grow up. Comments *Straight from Ajraddatz "What is done currently is usually starting a forum on it, and removing the user's rights for the duration of the forum. To get the rights back, there needs to be around 80% in support of giving them back, just like another RfA, but with slightly more focus on discussion than a popularity contest," this was a response to a question regarding abusing rights. Which I kind of see BBilge making a case for. I want direct wording though if BBilge feels as though Tech was abusing his rights. 09:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) **Also, not that I doubt Aj, but since when does one person to make the rules? There is no point for another nomination if it's only one person that changed his/her mind. If we were to do something like this, I would prefer to do it Kaz's way and do it like we did for Nystus. 17:32, 8/10/2011 **I woudn't call it abusing his rights because that implies deliberation but incompetency isn't deliberate. However, his poor attitude might be deliberate and may constitute abuse. That wouldn't be directly related to rights but I look at it this way: I wouldn't want this person with this attitude with rights running any of my wikis. --BBilge 11:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) **Ahh i havent seen Tech even abuse his rights all i see on this page are insults to Tech. --LoLisNumbaWan 09:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ** From what u have said BBilge i would like to see the sorce it has come from, can u provide it pls, ty in advance. --LoLisNumbaWan 11:10, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ** BBilge - go take rest, eat sandwitch, than come and insult admin. Poor attitude? Lol, he's friendly.MatthewRock 12:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::For the most, yes. As it stands my hands are tied on this issue until more evidence/a case about right abuse is brought forth. Until then this seems like it will go on like another RfA. 10:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: Sigh so many permission requests this month. --LoLisNumbaWan 10:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) *Though i kinda like this way just as well as making a forum --LoLisNumbaWan 09:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC) **I lack wiki knowledge? You realize that you're supposed to make a forum for these type of things. Also the formatting you made on this was completely wrong. I think you're being the drama queen just because I reminded Neon that you no longer had the need for admin rights because you finished editing the CSS. If there's anyone that should be watched and supervised, it's you. The only good thing you've done for the wiki is remodel the home page. Other than that, everybody knows that you are trolling all of us and trying to ruin the current balance we have in the wiki. All your blog posts start with "This site really needs..." meaning that you are trying to instigate a problem for all of us to fight about. You complain about everything and act as if you're helpless, I am actually surprised that nobody has made a forum to ban you from our community for constantly causing problems. 17:25, 8/10/2011 **I can't stop laughing at this. I have more things to worry about than a child looking for attention. Also you realize you created an admin nomination page for yourself and started talking about my adminship? xD Oh well, just another way for BBilge to get the attention he obviously starves for. 18:37, 8/10/2011 *Okay guys, a serious advice now. I'm fed up with all the drama you both seem to interact with a passion worse than Bieber Fanboys share fanatical dreams about "their eternal love interest". As a fellow admin and an "old guy" from this wiki, I'd like to hereby and officially order that both of you stop acting like kids and begin to be mature. If you can not interact with each other, request to deal with another administrator or staff member for the moment. And I don't bother with what each other of you thinks about it, the Wikia is a place of neutrality and knowledge for everyone. Get on, or get off. D3Reap3R 20:53, August 16, 2011 (UTC) **EDIT: I'll admit. I might not have a grasp on the full situation, Even the post of the request does not fully fill all the spots in. But, I am sick of going on here and see you both fighting each other. And I'm even more sick about it not being stopped. D3Reap3R 21:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't remember the last time I have even interacted with the user. 21:46, 8/16/2011 :: Then tell me how the situation keeps coming up. D3Reap3R 21:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Well it is on the community messages. And I had edited it earlier to fix a numbering issue. 21:53, 8/16/2011 ::::Either I don't see what you talk about, or you don't see what I talk about. I want to know why there is this little war between both of you and why it just does not settle at all. And for the sake of everyone, let's not pretend that I'm up to date with every little shenanigans doing it's rounds. I saw a lot of these already though. :::::I don't see what you're talking about. 22:18, 8/16/2011 Seeing how today is the last day for this issue and there was not an 80% consensus to remove the rights of this user, I will be closing it as not done. Not that I would be able to do anything about it, but I am sure a bureaucrat would close it the same way. 06:53, 8/18/2011 :With two key votes from the founder and a bureaucrat I see no reason for this not to pass. Votes from random users with low contributions cannot carry matched weight. --BBilge 09:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Its a majority vote deal with it. --LoLisNumbaWan 10:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::It's also fairly useless having bureaucrats if they can't even take charge of their own wiki when it counts. --BBilge 11:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: That would make having a consensus useless and it would make all this voting useless. --LoLisNumbaWan 11:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Different votes carry different weight, but to a degree your are correct, only comments add real value. --BBilge 11:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) NumbaWan, you won't win a conversation with the user, just don't reply to him. 15:50, 8/20/2011 In my opinion way too many of the oppose votes are either biased against BBilge or completely avoid the issue brought up. As has been brought up multiple times before, popularity votes are flawed, especially when concerning issues like this. The bigger issuer is that we, as a wiki, do not have guidelines or rules for when situations like this may occur. It's obvious that popularity votes are not the answer. 17:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) *From my understanding, Bbilge has brought this issue up because of a personal conflict with Tech, theirfore I consider all of this invalid. If this is true, wikia isnt the place for arguments and subjective voting and demoting. Zaroph 17:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) *:Not at all - most of the stuff doesn't involve him. Actually, if I had heard about this behaviour before the forum started I would have started it myself, so it is most certainly valid. 17:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) *: *: *:The emotional blable at the start is convincing. Zaroph 17:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) *I'll take a second to explain some things... *You need 80% of people supporting you keeping your tools to keep them - same as an RfA. Why would the bar be lower for a desysop forum like this? Per your logic of needing 80% opposing you to remove them, you could have 70% of the community opposing you having the tools and still keep them. *Desysop requests should focus more on the ideas presented on both sides, not just how many people each side can canvass onto the forum to support their ideas. All votes should have at least a sentence providing a good reason for the vote. *Why the heck are you closing your own request? Biased, much? Honestly, why is nobody else concerned with that part of it? 17:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) **Seeing 10 votes that either dodge the issue or are from editors who don't even see the issue take extreme precedence over mine was just too discouraging of an incident for me to want to pursue this without someone like you around. 17:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I think there are those concerned with it, it's just that it's self-evident and redundant. --BBilge 18:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) This. 17:00, 8/21/2011 :Thanks for the broken link (???) 19:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::this 19:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, right, I didn't realize that it was closed. What does it have to do with this, anyways? And why isn't that forum more obviously closed? 19:17, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am confused, please go to chat. 19:18, 8/21/2011 *'Closed'. I've removed Tech's sysop bit, he can re-apply for it when he feels that he is ready. 19:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC)